Fall of Darkness
by Brett A Longman
Summary: Ever wonder why Sephiroth was in the coliseum? Here's the answer!


Authors notes: Welcome to my first challenge fic. I recieved a challenge from Author Riku of Darkness and after much procrastination, I finally got around to writing it! The challenge was:You're the undefeated one-winged angel whose name is feared by all who hear it. And yet, you feel completely unsatisfied, like you've been denied completion. You've entered this tournament for one reason only. Describe this reason in deep detail and why it must be carried out. 1000 words max and must include the words: fight, crimson, death, completion.

Enjoy! 

-----

Fall of Darkness

_Cloud… You crushed my dreams of becoming a god; you've stood in my way and nearly killed me twice now. This is the end. I shall hunt you to the end of the universe, and you shall taste the sweet malice residing in my defeated blade…_

_Who am I? I am Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, son of Jenova. I have achieved supreme power, and am unbeatable. And yet, for some strange reason unfathomable even to a being such as myself, I feel I've been denied completion, denied my final victory. How do I earn this completion? I wonder…_

Thoughts of Cloud torment me still. I despise him. His power… Where does it come from? It's nearly as unnatural as mine. And its pureness destroys that of my darkness… I will find a weak point, I swear it.

And Sephiroth stood at the doors to the majestic coliseum, ending his pursuit. Cloud was here. The uncanny link was ever present, detecting Cloud no longer a problem. They were brothers, in a sense. Cold, heartless brothers whose goals were to slay each other in the heat of battle, to end the dark and brooding nightmare of each other's existence forever. This was it.

Stepping through the doors, a deep sense of impending doom hits. He shakes this off, thinking himself mad. Who could possibly defeat him? The tunnel ahead of him short, Sephiroth could vaguely make out the battlefield ahead. And in it, Cloud stood.

"Hey! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing? Only heroes allowed, capiche?"

Sephiroth glanced down at bull like creature that had interrupted his pleasant solitude. He thought about gutting it, watching crimson life flow out of the poor, helpless creature…

"Heroes? No such thing exists. Merely pain, and hate. And I came for Cloud."

"Cloud? He left here ages ago. He let his life fall into darkness, worked for the god of the underworld, Hades. He was beaten though, by Sora, a true hero. He's out there right now, finishing off the Ice Giant I suspect."

"Wrong. He's here. I can sense him. His power is here. And I shall beat him. Anger me, cow, and I'll impale you. Your death will be by no means slow, either, as I'll drag it on as long as I can."

"I'm serious! Cloud was beaten. The kid out there, Sora, he's a beast. He'd kill a freak like you for sure!"

Sephiroth dashed out to the battlefield before the bull could speak yet again. As he stepped out of the tunnel, he saw a giant figure of pure ice fall to its knees and break apart into thousands of shards. The victor, a little kid with a blade which resembled a key stood a little up the stadium's spectator area, apparently having fought from there.

"You must be Sora. How on earth did a squirt like you defeat Cloud? Not that it matters. You will fight me in his place. You will complete me." Said Sephiroth, a touch of maniacal laughter mixing with his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get."

Sora jumped down, and seemed to glide through the air. As he landed, he struck out viciously, yet recklessly with his key shaped blade, Sephiroth's parry requiring little effort.

"You're going to die here." And with that, Sephiroth slid out of consciousness, and into the mind of a pure battle machine.

Before Sora realized it, Sephiroth was directly behind him. Sephiroth's sword slashed out, lightning quick, and Sora barely managed to jump over it. Again and again, Sephiroth repeated this maneuver, expertly keeping Sora on edge and at disadvantage. Once more he teleported, but this time, he summoned several pillars of fire which surrounded him. Sora's left leg was instantly burned, the pain matching that of a hundred hell demons tearing apart his flesh.

"I see my enchanted fire has quite the effect on you. It's time to finish this"

"Dream on!" Sora replied as he fought the pain in his leg and retreated slightly. Sora began his attack. Sephiroth teleported once more behind him, but he was ready for it. He slashed frantically, slicing open the skin on Sephiroth's cheek. "Who was going to die again?"

But he hardly had enough time to say this, when Sephiroth suddenly teleported to the middle of the arena. He began to glow an eerie white. "METEOR SHOWER!" was all Sora heard before he was frantically dodging a rain of meteors, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Left and right he dodged, rolling, jumping, anything which got him out of the path of the falling meteors. Suddenly, a few meteors froze in thin air. A black hole formed above Sephiroth, and the meteors were drawn in. A huge comet formed in the black hole. Sora began to run, thinking of nothing but escaping, the earth shaking under his feet as he heard the comet land. Unfortunately, he did not move fast enough, and the explosion resulting from impact caught him, sending him flying against the spectator seating area.

"Is that all you've got? How on earth did you beat Cloud?" Provoked Sephiroth, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. And with that, Sephiroth teleported to the far corner of the arena, out of Sora's reach, and began chanting the words "Sin Harvest".

But Sora would not have it. He one more glided through the air…

"Sin harvest. Sin Harvest…"

A halo appeared above Sora's head.

"Sin harvest. Sin Har…"

Sephiroth glanced down at his chest, and the large key shaped blade protruding from it. He gazed, as his crimson life fell to the ground below, soaking the soil and dying it.

"Sorry… But… who was going to die?" Sora said, a sense of calm falling over his exhausted body.

And as the spirit of Death took Sephiroth, he, for the first time, felt complete…


End file.
